Roleplay: Stand Up for the Dream!
Stand up for the dream! 'is a Digimon based roleplay by 3K. It is based on the concepts of ''Digimon: The Young Boy Hunters Who Leapt Through Time ''(or ''Digimon: Young Hunters ''as named by 3K) such as DigiQuartz's presence and the Digimon Hunt. Invited ''If you're a close friend to me, or more, you're invited regardless of whether you'd actually join or not. I'm going to keep the user number small, though. Ten tops. *ShenanigansShikra *Tyflo *Boombomb *Apallo The Hedgehog *RayxCreamMaker *LegionDX *AtlastIseethelight *Stoptime37 Characters The characters will be sorted in teams. Currently, everyone but a few people are teamless. Teamless Rikiya Sakanoue (3K) Genji Makoto (Apallo) Etsuko Minami (Shen) Natsume (Corro) Yasuro Kimotowa (Boom) Aki Ninato (Robyn) Kanezane Sahashi (Tyflo) Yosuke Esu (Ecruos) Team _____ Digimon Aki's Collection #Cutemon Etsuko's Collection #Biyomon Genji's Collection #Sunmon Kanezane's Collection #Gumdramon Natsu's Collection #Lunamon Rikiya's Collection #Palmon Yasuro's Collection #Monodramon Yosuke's Collection #Gabumon Roaming #Greymon In-Sight Roleplay RP opened at 16:00 GMT!! 1: Do you have what a Hunter takes? The Digimon Hunt begins!! It was a mysterious day, a normal one for most people, but for a set of students in Tokyo, it was the opposite, a place called the DigiQuartz had began to become more prominent to the children of the city, the DigiQuartz is what, you ask? Well, what lies between the human world and the Digital World, basically. Currently, humans are using it to take part in an event called the Digimon Hunt. Right now, though, they still reside in Tokyo. Yasuro: Nnn... Something feels kinda funny today. I'm not sure what it is, though. Rikiya: *dashes right past Yasuro without a word, running through the crowd of people.* Yasuro: Eh? Hey man, wait up! *Begins to chase after the stranger* Rikiya: *continues to run, not looking back.* Yasuro: *Starts to run a little faster knowing that the person he was chasing wasn't going to stop for him.* Genji: *placing his mystic cards on a table next to the edge of the street* Ok this goes here...and that goes there..... Yasuro: *Runs past Genji still chasing the other guy.* Waaait up maaan!!! Rikiya: *has apparently disappeared from sight.* Genji: Waaah! Noooo! *His cards were blown as Yasuro ran by. but Genji managed to collect all of his cards, but one, that was floating in the direction of Yasuro* W-wait! Come back! Yasuro: *Stops, he lost him* Aargh! *He kicks a stone* Darn it, I was so close... Genji: *panting* H-hey! You made my cards blow away! Yasuro: Something more important than Cards is going on right now... Surely you understand, right? Genji: I-i-i-i-i didn't know..... The words "Time Shift!" are heard from another alleyway, along with a blg flare of light. Genji: W-wah..wah..Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yasuro: Get behind me! The light is still there, why not take a look? Yasuro: *Walks inside, holding something in his pocket.* Suddenly, they found themselves in a place that was almost identical to the city, but everything was brown, except for the green, glittery moss and the pink-red sky that was above them. Yasuro: Here again... Rikiya: Reload Palmon! *holds out a green Xros Loader that reloads Palmon* Ready for some hunting? Palmon: Yeah! Let's go!! Yasuro: Wait!? He's a--!? Genji: *slowly walking behind Yasuro* W-w-what's that? Yasuro: I've been here before, once. That guy has a monster, and they call people like him hunters or something Genji:M-m--m-m-monster?. Kanezane: Not a monster. A digimon, There's a difference. *Walks up from behind a scowl on his face* Yasuro: A Digital Monster... Rikiya: I found one!! *points at a Greymon* Let's go!! Palmon: *hurries behind* Rikiya: Oh boy! This could be our first catch, Palmon! Suddenly, a little orange ball rolled out of another allyway, rolling towards the 3 newcommers. Yasuro: The heck? Kanezane: *Hurries from behind* It's a orange digimon...Probably Sunmon. Yasuro: That's an in training though.. Right? Kanezane: Most in trainings are blobs of somesort anyway. Yasuro: I'm not sure what this device in my pocket is. Sunmon: Woaaaaaaa waaaaaaaaaaaaa waaaaaaaaaaaaa waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I cant stooooooooop! *Sunmon then rolls up a cardboard ramp an into Genji's arms* Yasuro: Ehhh... Genji: Ehh...ehhhhh.........Sunm-m-m-mon? Sunmon: *he looked up at Genji and smiled.* hello friend! Genji: U-uh..... H-hey little guy... Yasuro: *Shrugs* If you had on'na these things you could've had it! *Shows a strange remote looking object, that's a pure blue color.* Genji: Oh...*suddenly there was a glow of orange in his hand, revealing to me a device of the same model but in the color orange* Sunmon: Partern partner partner! You're my partner! Greymon is evidently causing destruction around the other three. Rikiya: C-Come on, Palmon! Just like we practiced. Palmon: I'm trying, Rikiya! I just need a little push..! Genji: Part....ner...? Sunmon: *smiling at Genji* Mhm! Yasuro: Hey! Doesn't that make ya on'na those hunters? Genji: A-hunter? A hunter of what? Rikiya: *has evidently been there for the conversation* A '''Digimon Hunter. Sunmon: *jumps into Genji's hood and then into his pocket* :3 You smell like fried Squid Balls! Genji: *sweating* W-well...my dad's a chef..so... Rikiya: Now, you're a hunter! Just like me, off a green Xros Loader hehe! My name's Rikiya Sakanoue, Digimon Hunter, and this is Palmon, my partner. Genji: I-I'm Genji Makoto. And I guess that I'm a um Chrono Reader. Ehehe..... Sunmon: What's that? Genji: A Chrono Reader, is someone who uses Sun and Moon Cards to try and i-improve themselves. Sunmon: Uhhhh..> That sounds hard! Yasuro: Aaah..! I get it now! So that's why I have this weird machine, right? Mine looks like yours, except it's blue. Rikiya: Mmhm. By the way, we should get that Greymon before it starts to cause havoc outside DigiQuartz. Palmon: Digimon can be a real problem outside of DigiQuartz! Sunmon: O-oh yea, that meanie! I wanna help! I wanna help! Genji: B-b-but...if you're my partner...then...how can I help you fight that dinosaur Yasuro: I dunno how to help though... Rikiya: Just follow my lead, you two! *And off he went to find and follow Greymon again.* Genji: B-but....Sunmon's a baby isnt he?! *he said running after Rikya* Category:Digimon Category:Roleplay